forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayla/Supports
Kayla and Aloasa C Support *'Kayla': …Go away. *'Aloasa': I didn’t even say anything. *'Kayla': Now you did. Go away. *'Aloasa': Aw, what’s the matter? Scared of me? *'Kayla': No. *'Aloasa': That frown isn’t friendly. Smile, will you? *'Kayla': No. *'Aloasa': You’re no fun. *'Kayla': You’re…creepy. I don’t like you. *'Aloasa': Give me a chance! I’m probably the person most similar to you here. *'Kayla': …Don’t touch me. *'Aloasa': It’s just a friendly shoulder touch. *'Kayla': Please don’t…it makes me uncomfortable… *'Aloasa': Fine. Sheesh. You’re so difficult. Just like most women. *'Kayla': I can’t help it that you creep me out… Kayla and Anna C Support *'Anna': Hey there, Kayla! *'Kayla': Oh, hi. *'Anna': Are you free right now? *'Kayla': Yeah, I'm good. What do you need? *'Anna': I just want to hang out. You seem like someone I can actually approach. I get the feeling that nobody here really likes me much. Except for you. *'Kayla': Oh, they just don't like you yet because you come off as sort of in charge of everything. We already have so many people in charge around here. Knifez, Florence, Sam, the new guy Joos...Plus all the royalty. They're just scared of you encroaching on their leadership. *'Anna': ...Maybe it's my hair. Do people not like redheads? *'Kayla': Heh, I'm fine with redheads. *'Anna': So you like me! *'Kayla': I'm warming up to you, yeah. B Support *'Anna': Hey Kayla! *'Kayla': Oh, hey. *'Anna': Are you busy? *'Kayla': Nah, not really. What do you need? *'Anna': I want to put together a surprise for everyone and I need your help. *'Kayla': A surprise? *'Anna': Everyone's been running themselves ragged and I think they deserve a nice gift for working so hard! *'Kayla': Okay, and why do you need my help? *'Anna': I need someone good with magic that I can trust, so I came to you, naturally. *'Kayla': Oh, cool. I guess I could help out. What do you need? *'Anna': Oh, this is gonna be so great! Come with me and we'll make this thing extraordinary in no time. *'Kayla': What is it exactly that I'm doing? *'Anna': You'll see! It'll be fun, I promise. *'Kayla': That's never a good thing to hear... A Support *'Kayla': Anna! *'Anna': Kayla!! *'Kayla': Okay, when are we gonna spring our surprise on everyone? *'Anna': Oh, right, that. Very soon, promise! *'Kayla': You've been saying that for months! I'm starting to think it's never gonna happen. *'Anna': Oh, don't be silly. It'll definitely happen. I just gotta wait for the right time. *'Kayla': Anna, you're so bad about this. You keep talking about how you're gonna do this and do that, get new shipments of this, pay off that, but you never do any of the cool stuff you talk about! *'Anna': Of course I do. *'Kayla': Oh yeah? What about the time you promised you'd get me more spell books without having to dip into the convoy? I've burned through three in that time. Three! *'Anna': Well— *'Kayla': And that time you said you'd make little figurines of all the Shepherds? You've made one. One! And it was Julius, of all people! Talk about creating a false demand! *'Anna': Wood-carving is hard and takes a lot of time to do. *'Kayla': Still, you gotta learn to follow through with your promises. Because right now you're batting...a really low average! *'Anna': Sports terms are hard, eh? *'Kayla': Yes... *'Anna': Okay, Kayla. You've made your point. I know I have a problem with this, but there's just so much that I want to do and not a whole lot of time to do it. From now on, I'll try to follow through on all of my promises! *'Kayla': There we go. Now let's start with that surprise, yeah? *'Anna': Hmm...let's start with some wood carvings! Who should I make next? Joos? Or maybe Spencer. I could make two separate Signele ones. One human form and one Taguel form. Which one would sell better? I know Joos would buy both, but which would appeal to all audiences? *'Kayla': Oh, geeze... Kayla and Josh C Support *'Josh': Hello there, Kayla. *'Kayla': Oh, hey Josh! *'Josh': Are you ready to take more lessons? *'Kayla': Oh, we're still doing those? *'Josh': Just because you're part of the Shepherds full time doesn't mean you should start slacking on your efforts in the field of magic. Discipline should never slow. *'Kayla': Uh, okay. Let's do it then. *'Josh': Excellent! … *'Kayla': Whew, that's that. ...We are done today, right? *'Josh': Absolutely. You have performed marvelously as per the usual. *'Kayla': Sweet! I think I deserve to treat myself. *'Josh': I agree, but don't get too comfortable. If you slack, then you'll fall short when it really matters. *'Kayla': I'm already short. *'Josh': You know what I mean. *'Kayla': I do, I do. Don't worry. I'll keep up the training and someday, I'll be even better than you! *'Josh': Ha ha! Honorable ambitions, but don't bank on it quite yet. *'Kayla': Well not right now, obviously. But someday you'll see. *'Josh': I look forward to it, shorty. *'Kayla': Hey, it's not as funny when it's someone else calling me short, you...really...tall. Person. You! *'Josh': Ha ha, my apologies. Kayla and Signele C Support *'Signele': Aw, aren’t you just the cutest little thing! *'Kayla': ….. *'Signele': What, do I intimidate you? Oh that’s great! *'Kayla': I’m not…intimidated…I just… *'Signele': Don’t know how to act when someone like me talks to you? *'Kayla': Yeah. *'Signele': That’s okay, I’m used to it! I honestly wasn’t sure if coming up to you and calling you cute was the proper thing to do, anyway. Never exactly been around little humans before. *'Kayla': You haven’t? And I’m not thaaaaat little. *'Signele': You’re totally that little. *'Kayla': I’m just young, okay? I can still…uh…fight and stuff. *'Signele': I know. Didn’t think little humans could do that. *'Kayla': Please stop calling me a little human. It feels…weird. *'Signele': What, you want me to call you a cute little man-spawn then? I mean, if you want me to, I GUESS I can. *'Kayla': (No, please don’t, that’s not very nice…) *'Signele': I can still hear you. *'Kayla': Oh! Sorry! I just…don’t like that very much… *'Signele': Got it. I’ll just call you little mage then, how’s that? *'Kayla': *sigh* It’s…fine… B Support *'Kayla': Eep! What are you doing? *'Signele': Just coming to say hi! *'Kayla': Normally you do that, uh, not as a giant rabbit. *'Signele': I figured this would be less terrifying than my normal appearance. *'Kayla': …No, giant rabbit is scarier. By far. *'Signele': Well don't be scared. That's just silly. Here, let me change back, I guess. *'Kayla': You're so weird, Signele. *'Signele': Thanks! I take that as a compliment coming from my small human friend! *'Kayla': I like the sound of that. *'Signele': But I thought you hated me calling you a small human. *'Kayla': I do, but— *'Signele': Does this give me permission to mommy the hell out of you? *'Kayla': No, please don— *'Signele': Best day ever! I love you, my smallest of human companions! *'Kayla': —and there she goes. Great. Now everyone's gonna…probably tease me for being babied by her and I didn't even ask for it. Kayla and Harley C Support *'Kayla': Harley...Are you alright? *'Harley': I guess I'm okay. I'll be okay, at any rate. *'Kayla': Gods, you look just like your father. *'Harley': Wha...you mean it? *'Kayla': Oh, absolutely. *'Harley': Oh gee, it's almost like I'm his daughter or something. I'll be sure to get myself checked out. *'Kayla': And you have the biting sarcasm down too. *'Harley': Heh...sorry. *'Kayla': No problem! Since he's not around to ask, I will. What was Sam like in your time? I've known him for a long time, and I'm curious. *'Harley': Oh, well...he was different from the one you know now. In the battle at the Waydrn capital you guys went through the other day, something went terribly wrong. So many people died... *'Kayla': Me included? *'Harley': I'm not sure. But the important part was that Knifez and Joos both died, while my dad suffered horrible, life-threatening injuries. *'Kayla': I think I'd be an important death... *'Harley': For my whole life, he was bedridden. He'd still try his best to help my mom lead the Shepherds, but he would slip into incoherent mumbling about how Knifez and Joos were dead... He wasn't totally together after everything. *'Kayla': Man, I can understand that. Seeing someone do that to your friends can do a number to you. *'Harley': It was a big massacre. He called it the second one... *'Kayla': Oh man, if the first one hurt him as bad as it did, I wonder just how bad the second one was. As much as I hate to say it, when Flo died, we really dodged an arrow there... *'Harley': But at what cost? *'Kayla': Couldn't have put it better myself. Category:Supports